Deidranna's Army
The accumulated military force of Queen Deidranna and her single method of maintaining control, power and wealth in the country of Arulco. They are Deidranna's arm, eyes and ears, and enact the wanton acts of oppression and misery that she orders. Location The Army is ubiquitous throughout Arulco, but are most heavily concentrated in the capital city of Meduna and the military town of Alma. Large concentrations can also be found in Orta, Tixa prison and in the Military Base (N7). Smaller concentrations are also found around the SAM Sites and Weapons Caches scattered around country. Organization Queen Deidranna acts as Commander-in-Chief, with actual delegation of command divided amongst a collection of generals, majors and lieutenants. Training of conscripts takes place in Alma, and the military base there supports a tactical headquarters as well as a training and barracks facility. Composition The Army itself is comprised of a mixture of foreign and hired mercenaries, local conscripts, and members of the original Arulco armed forces from before her regime. Training, equipment and skill vary wildly amongst the soldiers and many recruits are equipped with little more than a pistol and a few bullets before being sent on patrol. Heavy armor is present in the form of tanks, though these are kept to the areas in and around Meduna, at least in-game. The Queen continually buffers the size of her army by conscripting any man who is able and young enough to fight. As Jagged Alliance 2 progresses, and she begins to lose men, she bolsters her forces with foreign mercenaries, paid for by her accumulated wealth. These mercenaries and soldiers are a much stronger and more able fighting force than the recruits and conscripts. These soldiers are distinguishable in-game through the color of their shirts. *'Yellow Shirts' - Administrator/Police **Very lightly armed and often wearing little to no armor, these soldiers are more like security guards than proper soldiers. They tend to have little training and do poorly in pitched combat. Thy are often armed with pistols and occaisionally a submachine gun. Can be seen defending the first few city sectors in Experienced difficulty and above, after which they will disappear. *'Red Shirts' - General Army, Soldiers **The rank and file, these make up the backbone of the army and the vast majority of the enemy the player will encounter. Their skill varies wildly depending on their rank, ranging from Recruit to Captain, and are largely better trained and equipped than Yellow Shirts, though they generally lack advanced training or extensive combat experience. *'Black Shirts' - Queen's Guard, Elite Forces **Highly skilled soldiers and commanders often seen leading groups of Red Shirts into battle. These soldiers always come well-trained and are equipped with the best arms and armor available, making them highly effective in combat. Elites can also be seen wearing camouflage. Squads of elites often act as a response team to aggressive actions taken against their garrisons, and can present a serious challenge to players seeking to defend newly acquired territories. **Start appearing right around conquering the second city. **Several sectors of Meduna are garrisoned entirely with elites. Notable Figures * Elliot * Joe Pappanous * General Theo Humphey * Lt. Conrad Gillitt * Sergeant Krott * Mike * Igmus "Iggy" Palkov Category:World Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:World Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Deidranna's Army